Os anos
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: U/A. One-shot. "Lily, este é James, nosso novo vizinho." "James, esta é a filha dos nossos vizinhos. Lily." Eles só tinham 6 anos naquela época, e o que se poderia saber sobre o futuro daqueles dois? Só os anos poderiam dizer.


**Sugestão de trilha sonora: **Birdy - 1901

* * *

**6 anos**

— Lily, este é James, nosso novo vizinho.

A menina ruiva encarou a outra criança daquela festa e deu um sorrisinho tímido.

— James, esta é a filha dos nossos vizinhos. – Disse o homem de barbas e cabelo ralo. – Lily.

E assim como ela, James sorriu.

**7 anos**

— Feliz aniversário. – Disse ela entregando o presente a James.

A caixa era grande, com um embrulho colorido e uma grande fita.

— James, agradeça e de um abraço em Lily.

Encarando o pai confuso James obedeceu. O abraço foi rápido e desajeitado.

**8 anos**

— É uma joaninha, Lily.

— Uau! – Ela falou admirada. – Que linda.

James passou o inseto para a mão de Lily e ela começou a chorar.

— James! – Gritou sua mãe da varanda. – Não machuque ela!

— Mas mãe!

E Lily continuava chorando.

**9 anos**

— E não façam bagunça! – Mandou Petúnia.

James e Lily não trocaram olhares ou palavras. Passou-se minutos que se alongaram até horas, quando James se irritou com o desenho que viam.

— James. – Lily falou com medo. – Tuney disse que não era pra não sairmos daqui.

— Sua irmã é uma chata. – Reclamou o menino pegando o controle da tv.

Após voltar ao sofá James começou a mudar os canais rapidamente.

Ambos ficaram curiosos com aquele homem e a mulher que apareciam na tv e faziam sons estranhos.

Mas não demorou muito para eles perceberem pois seus pais chegaram em casa e já começaram a entrar em pânico.

**10 anos**

— Odeio a escola. – Disse James depois que terminaram de fazer os deveres de geografia.

— Shhh, James – Pediu a menina ruiva.

— Não quero mais estudar. – Ele reclamou.

— Mas já acabamos! – Lily falou abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Vamos brincar!

**11 anos**

— Você não fala mais com James? – Perguntou a mãe.

— Não vamos na mesma sala. – Respondeu Lily, sentada a mesa de jantar com a família.

— Mas ele é seu amigo, filha. – Disse seu pai. – Amanhã você fala com ele, combinado?

Lily assentiu e voltou a comer seu pedaço de lasanha.

**12 anos**

Lily e James andavam juntos pela calçada do lado de fora da escola.

— Será que vamos estudar juntos esse ano? – Ela perguntou animada.

James não respondeu de imediato e analisou o rosto corado dela.

Algo nele fez ele desejar que ele estivesse sozinho naquele momento com ela.

— Ah. Espero que sim, Lily.

— Eu também.

**13 anos**

— Ela é bonita. – Disse James.

— Quem? – Lily perguntou curiosa, sem olhá-lo.

— Mary Johnson. – Falou James encantado.

Eles estavam sentados na arquibancada assistindo ao jogo do colégio e Mary Johnson balançava seus pompons junto com o grupo de líderes de torcida. Daquele dia em diante, Lily passou a odiar tudo relacionado a Mary Johnson.

**14 anos**

— Você está amarrando demais seu cabelo, Lily.

— Ah, mãe. – Ela reclamou quando ela retirou rapidamente o elástico do cabelo dela. – Devolve, por favor!

— Não.

Lily fez bico, mas deu as costas para mãe e entrou no colégio um pouco nervosa. Quando, sem prestar atenção onde ia, Lily esbarrou em alguém seu coração deu um salto.

— De-esculpe. – Ela pediu.

— Não tem problema. – Respondeu Mary Johnson e depois sorriu curiosa. – Bonito cabelo.

Lily agradeceu e saiu o mais rápido que pode dali.

— Você falou com a Mary. – Disse James visivelmente surpreso e alegre.

— Pois é.

**15 anos**

— Eu já falei pra ela que não quero festa de quinze anos. – Reclamou Lily durante o intervalo das aulas. – Mas ela não me escuta.

— Foge de casa. – Sugeriu Sirius.

— Não. – Remus falou exaltado. – Tenta falar com ela de novo, Lily.

— Eu não sei mais o que eu falo pra ela. – Lily encarou James, mas ele se mantinha no jogo. – James?

— Ham?

Ele não desgrudou os olhos da tela e Lily ficou irritada. Saiu da casa dos Potter pelos fundos e trancou-se no quarto.

**16 anos**

— Eu nem acredito que ela vai embora! – Lily gritou feliz enquanto abraçava os meninos. – Estou tão feliz!

— Eu compartilho da sua sensibilidade. – Respondeu Sirius. - Sua irmã é um pesadelo...

— E onde está o James? – Lily perguntou depois de procura-lo na sala de aula. - Quero contar a novidade!

Sirius e Remus não precisaram inventar alguma desculpa para o sumiço dele, quando o próprio James entrou na sala abraçado com Jean Norton.

Lily preferiu não estar na mesma sala que eles naquele momento.

**17 anos**

— Lene, isso ta maravilhoso! – Lily falou depois de pegar um pedaço do bolo que a amiga trouxera. – Sua mãe tem o dom.

— Que dom? – Perguntou ela.

— O dom de me fazer feliz.

— Lily não sabe contar piadas. – Reclamou Alice, que recebeu um tapinha da ruiva. – Hey, e vejam se não é o trio parada dura vindo?

— Olá garotas. – Disse Sirius. – Conhecem o Frank? Ele veio transferido.

— Oi. – Falou Alice. – Sou a Alice, e elas são: sem-nome, sem-nome e sem-nome.

— Lice! – Lene falou num tom de desapontamento. – Eu não sou mais sua amiga, sua...

— Lene. Deixa ela. – Falou Lily. – Eu sou a Lily e essa é a Lene.

— Ah. – Frank falou como se a reconhecesse (mesmo que ela nunca tivesse encontrado com ele). – Você é a vizinha do James.

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam preocupados, mas Lily deu um meio sorriso.

— De acordo com o número da minha casa, sim. – Ela falou sem muito ânimo.

Ela viu mais lá longe no pátio James e Jean se sugando como dois insetos e preferiu ignorar aquela cena.

**18 anos**

— Finalmente! – Reclamou Alice e Sirius.

— Nem acredito que acabou.

— Ah, não fica assim, Lily. – Disse Lene passando o braço pelos ombros dela. – Só foi o ensino médio.

— Adeus! Adeus! Adeus!

— Não sei como você atura ela, Frank. – Reclamou Lene. – Não sei como vocês são namorados.

— Não fica assim Lene. – Disse Sirius. – Você sabe que eu sempre vou esperar por você.

— Até que vocês combinam. – Lily falou vendo a cara de espanto de Lene.

Remus, Lily, Frank e Alice riram quando Sirius tentou agarrar a morena, que escapou e foi se esconder atrás de James, que tinha cara de poucos amigos.

— Que aconteceu? – Perguntou Remus. – Cadê a Jean?

Lily sentiu pena dele, seu coraçãozinho lhe dizia para ir até ele e consola-lo.

— Com o namorado universitário. – Ele falou triste.

Todos ali pareceram surpresos e em seguida começaram a amaldiçoar a existência de Jean Norton.

**19 anos**

— Não sei como você aguenta ficar com a cara nos livros. – Disse James assim que entrou pela porta dos fundos da casa dos Evans

— Oi. – Respondeu Lily olhando rapidamente por cima do livro de medicina. – E como foi o treino hoje?

— Ah. – Ele falou sem motivação. – Eu me desliguei do grupo.

— O que? – Ela perguntou parando realmente de prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que se aproximasse de conduta e ética. – Porque fez isso James?

— Porque não é o que eu quero fazer pelo resto da minha vida, Lily.

Ela não soube o que dizer no começo, mas James tinha muitas idéias sobre o que faria com a sua vida.

**20 anos**

— Você ta trabalhando aqui? – Perguntou James depois que percebera estar numa cama de hospital.

— Não, eu ainda não estou apta a ser estagiária, seu tolo. – Ela disse quando se aproximou dele.

— Ah.

— O que você tinha na cabeça pra beber tanto e sair de carro, James? – Ela perguntou enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava ao lado dele.

James desviou a atenção dela para a janela e Lily não gostou disso.

— James?

— Você está saindo com Amus Diggory?

— James, isso... – Ela percebeu que ele não desistiria de interroga-la. Maldito futuro advogado. – Eu não estou com Amus Diggory. Satisfeito?

James não respondeu de novo, mas Lily percebeu que seus olhos estavam mais dilatados e as feições suavizadas. E como se ele não tivesse se intrometido na sua vida ele começou a conversar como normalmente fazia.

**21 anos**

— Ele gosta de você, Lily. – Falou Lene depois que colocou a torta em cima da mesa.

— Acho que você tem lido muito Jane Austen. – Lily retrucou.

— Isso se chama complexo Sirius Black. – Alice alfinetou. Lene fingiu sorrir com a piada dela. – Mas Lily, eu concordo com a Lene, James gosta de você.

— Claro. – Lily respondeu quando pegava um pedaço da torta de chocolate. – Se não gostasse de mim eu não seria sua amiga.

Alice e Lene bateram a mão na cabeça com raiva. O celular de Lily tocou e na tela havia o nome de James.

— É ele.

— Atenda. – Ordenaram as duas.

— Oi James. – "_Lily... Ah Lily.._." – James o que aconteceu? – "_Lily, é os meus pais_" – Ah, não – "_Eles se foram_".

**22 anos**

Lily abriu o calendário naquela manhã e soltou um suspiro pesaroso. Olhou para a janela da casa ao lado que estava repleta de figurinhas coladas e dois irmãos brigando pelo maior brinquedo.

Ela saiu apressada para ir a aula e depois ao estágio, mas sua cabeça estava completa por pensamentos com seu antigo vizinho. Assim que conseguira sair do hospital ela descera para pegar o metrô e ir ao outro lado da cidade.

O apartamento de James era pequeno, mas muito bem situado no centro.

— Lily! – Ele falou depois que abriu a porta.

— Oi.

— O que faz aqui? – Ele perguntou enquanto abria a porta. – Entra entra.

— Obrigada. – Ela falou enquanto segurava com força a alça da bolsa. – Eu só... só queria saber como você estava.

— Eu vou bem. – Ele falou calmo para quem não o conhecesse, mas Lily conhecia o seu James.

— James...

— Você e os outros acham que eu preciso de pena? – Ele perguntou enquanto desabava no sofá empoleirado.

— James. – Lily sentou ao lado dele e passou a mão pelas costas dele. Ela já podia ver o brilho das lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. – Ah, James. Não é pena, você sabe disso...

— Eu só. – Ele falou inquieto. – Eu quero que isso saia de mim.

Lily passou o braço definitivo por cima do ombro dele e abraçou James.

— Eu não quero sentir isso.

**23 anos**

Alice e Frank eram os noivos mais lindos que Lily já vira na vida, a ruiva não conseguiu conter a alegria e as lágrimas que transbordavam.

— Pare de chorar. – Reclamou Lene. – Se não todo o meu esforço será em vão.

— Ah, Lene. – Lily disse batendo de leve na bochecha. – Mas é tão lindo!

— Por isso não tem motivo pra chorar.

— Eu acho que isso é psicológico. – Falou Sirius na cadeira ao lado da namorada. – Uma questão de controle.

— Ele é um insensível, não entra nas estatísticas. – Rebateu Remus.

— Remus está certo. – A ruiva disse.

James vinha a mesa deles e de repente, Lily percebeu que já estava de pé e sendo guiada por James a dançar.

— O que é isso? Fui raptada!

— Não estrague o momento, Lily. – Ele deu um beijo em sua testa.

Lily encarou Alice dançando perto dela e amiga fazia sinal positivo com as mãos – a ruiva quis se enterrar quando James percebeu a conversa de sinal das duas. James era um bom dançarino e isso não melhorava nada a situação, se ele ao menos pisasse no seu pé ela poderia fugir dali.

— Nunca pensei que fosse ver eles casados. – Comentou James.

— Eles combinam.

— Se você diz. – James rodopiou Lily e em seguida a trouxe de volta ao ritmo da dança. – E o sobre nós?

Lily não poderia ficar mais vermelha que aquilo.

— James...

— Lily. – Ele a trouxe mais perto de seu corpo, fazendo-a se comportar como uma menina de 15 anos de novo. – E nós?

— Eu não sei o que dizer. – Ela falou com dificuldade pousando a cabeça no terno dele.

— Assim está bom. – Ele respondeu, Lily abriu um sorriso tímido. – Por agora.

**24 anos**

— Eu odeio dia dos namorados. – Declarou Remus na mesa de jantar.

— Ah, Remus. – Exclamaram as mulheres. – Não fica assim.

— Ele faz isso para aparecer. – Replicou Sirius.

— Se você não tivesse dito a ele "Se você chegar perto da Nimphadora de novo eu acabo com a sua raça" ele não estaria nesse estado.

Sirius suspirou derrotado.

— Não tenho outra escolha, certo?

— Não. – James falou divertido. Ele encontrou Lily, encarando-o enquanto abraçava Remus.

— Merda.

Lily se aproximou dos dois e largou os braços em James.

— Sirius, é melhor você parar com essa implicância. – Lily falou séria. – Nimphadora gosta do Remus.

— Eu já sei, eu já sei! – Ele gritou irritado. – Ele pode namorar a minha sobrinha!

Lene levantou surpresa da mesa de jantar no apartamento de Frank e Alice e foi ao encontro do namorado, agradecendo o gesto dele. Remus já estava com o telefone nas mãos e falava de um jeito meloso.

— Eu amo você. – Disse James ao pé do ouvido dela.

— Eu também – Lily falou enquanto bagunçava os cabelos de James. – amo você.

**25 anos**

— Casa comigo?

— James!

— Minhas duas filhas casadas, quanto amor que temos nessa casa!

— Eu preciso ligar pra sua irmã, filha.

— Isso é... isso é muito repentino.

— Diz sim.

...

— Se você não dizer, vou fazer você aceitar da mesma forma.

— Se você não aceitar, eu aceito.

— Sara!

— Tudo bem! Sim!

**26 anos**

— Lily, pare quieta se não o cabelo vai desmanchar.

— Agora só falta a encalhada da Lene se casar.

— Hey, eu tenho namorado anã de jardim.

— Parem de deixá-la nervosa.

— Desculpe senhora Evans.

— Mãe, por favor, não brigue hoje.

— Não estou brigando.

— Você sempre brigava com as meninas quando ficava nervosa, Sara.

— Pai...

— Você está linda. James vai precisar de um apoio pra não desmaiar.

— John!

— Vamos.

...

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também. Você está linda Lily.

— Você também está um pedaço de mal caminho.

— É minha sina te deixar passando mal.

**27 anos**

— Lily porque você está com essa cara?

— James.

— Oi?

— Estou grávida.

**28 anos**

— Pare de se preocupar James, vai dar tudo certo.

— Esse transito tá um caos, porque ela escolheu nascer hoje?

— Eu já te disse que é um menino... Au! Filhote de uma...

— Conversa comigo, Lily. Porque um menino?

— Porque ele tá me machucando como o pai.

— Eu nunca fez isso!

— Ah, você estava preocupado demais se enroscando com Jean Norton pra perceber.

— O que? Olha, chegamos. Fica calma.

— Calma Harry...

— Harry?

— É. Harry James Potter, que acha? Soa bonito pra mim.

**29 anos**

— James cuidado com o seu filho.

— Calma aí, senhora Potter, eu sei cuidar dele.

— Ta bom, senhor Potter. Ele precisa dormir e não de gás pra ficar acordado.

— Eu tenho o meu jeito e você o seu, amor.

— Só não fique acordado até tarde. Ué!

— Fale baixo. Viu, ele dormiu.

— Eu não entendo qual é a mágica.

— Você não sabe?

— Não.

— Eu vou te dar uma amostra grátis então.

— É, pode ser que eu fique com o pacote completo.

**30 anos**

Lily tomava cuidado para que Harry não arrancasse os cabelos de nenhum dos seus padrinhos ou roubasse os brinquedos do seu mais novo amigo da creche, Ronald Weasley.

James estava cuidando para entreter todos no aniversário do filho, mas desviava o olhar de vez em quando para admira-los.

Queria contar a novidade a todos, mas Lily pediu para que esperassem cantar parabéns para o filho.

E na hora que o momento chegou, o pequeno Harry James Potter se aproximou do bolo e fez um desejo.

— Qual é o seu desejo? – Perguntou Rony.

Harry olhou para a mãe e depois desceu os olhos para a barriga dela.

— Quero... meu... irmãozinho...

**31 anos**

— Harry essa é a Giny. – Disse Lily. – É a irmãzinha do Rony.

— Oi.

O bebê sorriu em resposta no colo da senhora Weasley.

**FIM**


End file.
